1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and more particularly to a user interface for a touch screen device.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, touch screen devices can accept gestures for shortcuts, scrolling and letter writing. However, navigation of menus and other functions on these types of devices can be difficult because the pointing device, generally the user's finger, will occupy at least a portion of the screen when providing input to the device. This finger blocking can make it hard to see the screen or the functions on the screen during complex navigation on smaller screens. The user will often need to “step back” (remove finger) between sequences in navigation.
Efficient use of touch screen requires generous size of UI elements which is often missed or impossible in small screens. Additionally, an Output UI (Screen) mixed with Input UI elements (buttons) can be confusing for the user if clickable elements do not having an obvious graphic design, i.e. what can I press? In many situations, it is necessary to maintain a separate select key so that an enable menu or function can be accessed.
It would be advantageous to be able to easily access functions on a touch screen device.